Keeping pets can be a rewarding activity. However, it can also be very time consuming, requiring one to seemingly constantly feed, groom, and clean-up after their pets. For those that raise, breed, or board cats, their responsibilities also include the less-than-fun task of maintaining litter boxes. As may be appreciated, even the best kept and best maintained litter box will often result in odors inside of a home. Such odors can spread even to other rooms even if doors are closed. This is especially true when the litter box is being cleaned or otherwise serviced.
Additionally, closing a door to keep odors at bay means that someone will have to open the door at necessary times throughout the day to allow the cat, or cats, access to the litter box. This requires rather constant vigilance. Accordingly, there exists a need for cat litter boxes that can be readily accessible to pets without odors. Beneficially, such cat boxes would have features that make maintaining cat litter fast and easy.